Nozaki's Drabbles
by Sjannie
Summary: Short drabbles for the gsnk fandom week. Day one: A boys lends Sakura's eraser and nozaki says he must be in love with her. Day two: Nozaki invites his friends to watch a movie with him to get inspiration for ideas. Day 3 AU: A dragon comes to kidnap someone. Day 4: Nozaki X Sakura moment. Day 5: Expressions of Love. Day 6: Wakamatsu x Seo. Day 7: All of the siblings! Bonus: trope
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1:** _School_

School supplies

 _I do Not Own gekkan shoujo nozaki-kun_

* * *

 _Sakura is sitting in her classroom. The boy sitting next to her touches her shoulder to get her attention. He looks into her eyes. Sakura raises her eyebrows._

'' _Can I borrow your eraser? I can't find mine.'' The boy asks._

'' _Sure.'' Sakura responds as she hands him her eraser._

'' _Thanks.'' The boys says and uses it, then he gives it back to Sakura._

* * *

''So that was the only thing that happened in class that doesn't normally happen.'' Sakura tells Mikoshiba and Nozaki as they walk together in the school hallways.

''He must be in love with you.'' Nozaki deduces.

''What?!'' Both Mikoshiba and Sakura react in disbelief.

''You cannot be serious.'' Mikoshiba facepalms. ''How does asking to lend an easier translate to I like you please go out with me?''

''Yeah.'' Sakura laughs. _After all the only person I like is Nozaki-kun._

''He probably wants to talk to you because he likes you but doesn't know how so he just asks you for your eraser and that is how it will start. He will gather more confidence as he talks more with you and in the end he will ask you out.'' Nozaki explains with a straight face.

Mikoshiba thinks about it. ''Now that you say that. In some games that is a tactic to talk to a girl and get her attention.''

''Please it really wasn't like that.'' Sakura flaps with her hand trying to flap the thoughts away. ''Why would he be in love with me anyways?'' She says embarrassed. But is shocked of saying that in front of Nozaki.

''Well you are very passionate, you are nice and you are very helpful.'' Nozaki compliments as he looks at Sakura and thinks about all the time she has helped with ideas for his manga.

 _Nozaki-kun!_ Sakura's heart goes _doki doki._

''I could use this for my manga research.'' Nozaki exclaims as his he smiles at the idea. He turns to Sakura with already a notepad in his hand. ''Would you do that for me?''

''Uhm...'' Sakura is conflicted. She doesn't like that boy, she likes Nozaki. On the other hand she will get to spend more time with Nozaki and will finally be used as a base for Nozaki's manga.

''She can't.'' Mikoshiba answers for Sakura. ''For once it is still not decided that he likes her and even if he did Sakura shouldn't date him just for your manga. Think about how you would feel.'' Mikoshiba states.

Nozaki looks down. ''You are right I got carried away I am sorry.''

''It is fine.'' Sakura responds.

''But if he is not in love with you I am wondering how someone could lose their eraser.'' Nozaki muses.

''I lost mine once.'' Sakura says.

Mikoshiba and Nozaki raise their eyebrows. ''Really?''

''Yeah Yuzuki asked me if she could lend mine. But she forgot to give it back and she lost it.''

''That means you didn't lose it but Seo did.'' Nozaki argues.

''She apologized and bought me a new one.'' Sakura defends her friend and she takes something out of her bag. '' It is really cute.'' She shows it to them. It is in the shape of a dog and is pink.

''It king of looks like it came from an anime.'' Nozaki comments.

''It did.'' Sakura nods.

''Mikoshiba do you also have school supplies based on anime?'' Nozaki asks.

Mikoshiba crosses his arms. ''Of course not.''

 _Yeah he would probably be embarrassed if anyone saw them._ Sakura thinks.

''Those stuff are not to use. They will get filthy and if you use them they are not worth anything. ''

 _That was it?_

''Then why buy them at all?'' Nozaki asks.

''Collector's items, because I need to have anything with my lovely girls on it obviously.''

''Hmmm..'' Nozaki thinks. ''Do you think an eraser of let's fall in love readers would appreciate? The bag went over very well.''

* * *

 **Author's note**

This is my first time writing for this fandom so I hope the characters are not too ooc. I am very excited because this is the first time I will be writing for a full week. I hope you enjoyed this story and that you will enjoy the other stories too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2:** _Outside of School_

 _I do not own gekkan shoujo nozaki-kun_

* * *

Movie time

Nozaki has a problem. He needs to make the relationship between Mamiko and Suzuki progress. It needs to be a step closer to them dating. He got that advice from Ken-san. So he has come up with the idea of Suzuki winning two movie tickets and asking Mamiko is she wants to go with him. The problem however is what kind of movie they will watch and how they will react. So Nozaki has asked his friends to watch a few different movies with him. So here they are sitting in Nozaki's living room in front of the TV screen, Nozaki, Sakura, Hori-senpai, Kashima and Mikoshiba.

First movie: a scary one.

Mikoshiba looks away and has his eyes closed. He is scared. He doesn't like scary movies. He is holding Kashima's arm as he is trembling. Kashima is eating popcorn and is watching the movie with a blank expression.

''The acting isn't really that good.'' She says.

''Indeed.'' Hori-Senpai agrees. ''Also the camera moves to fast so we can't really follow what is going on.''

''Isn't that kind of the point?'' Sakura says. She then looks at Nozaki. Wait this is her chance right? She looks at Mikoshiba who is holding Kashima's arm. She can act scared and use it as an excuse to hold Nozaki's arm! Okay let's go!

''Nozaki..don't you think this movie is scary?''

''Well It is a scary movie.'' Nozaki replies. ''But it gets less scary when you think logically. Look that girl hears something and then searches for the source you should never do that so you know that there is going to be a jump scare i ..

''Aagh!'' Can be heard as the movie star gets pulled into a closet.

''See?''

Nozaki tells the whole time what is going to happen and when so Sakura doesn't get the chance to act scared anymore.

Second movie: romantic

The female and male lead are sitting next to each other while watching the sunset. They turn their heads and look into each other's eyes. Slowly they lean closer towards each other and lock lips. When they separate the male lead uses a cheesy line.

Kashima scoffs. She can flirt much better. Hori-Senpai looks interested at the background of the setting of the sun. That is beautiful. Maybe he should draw that someday?

Mikoshiba finds it too embarrassed to watch and has his hands in front of his eyes. Sakura dreams about her and Nozaki being the male and female lead and kissing. Nozaki is thinking about what of this movie he could use but he doesn't like it because it is using all the tropes.

Third movie: a live action adaptation of an anime

''This is nothing like the anime at all. They are missing several characters, all the character development is gone and the special effects are so bad.'' Mikoshiba rants.

''It is very hard to make a live action movie of an anime after all.'' Nozaki states.

''The acting is pretty good though.'' Kashima muses.

Hori-senpai nods. ''The lead actress has a lot of potential.''

Sakura: _This movie doesn't give me any opportunities to get close to Nozaki at all!_

In the end Nozaki used Mikoshiba's reactions to the scary and romantic movie for his manga. Sakura still hasn't been a reference but she won't give up.

* * *

 **Author's note**

What did you think? Maybe Nozaki will use Sakura as a reference next time. I am very excited to write the next chapter it is going to be an AU. Was this in character or too ooc?


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3:** _Crossover/Alternate Universe_

 _I do not own gekkan shoujo nozaki-kun_

* * *

In a far, far away land there once lived a beautiful princesses called Kashima. She was the most beautiful one of all the land. The only one who could rival her in looks was her own little sister Rei. One day when the princess was spending her day with her friend, a prince from another country, a dragon appeared in the sky. The guards saw the beast coming and ran towards the princess to warn her. The maid, Sakura, told her to look out. The dragon descended towards the princess. The claws of the dragon came closer. The princess took out her sword and stood ready to defend herself. She would not be captured by a dragon and taken to a tower. But the dragon flew right past her.

´´Eh?´´ the princess reacts.

Towards her friend, Mikoshiba Mikoto and took a hold of him with its claws. The dragon then proceeded to fly away with the prince.

''AAH! I am not a princess!'' Mikoshiba screams because normally dragons always kidnap the princess.

´´Mikoshiba! No!´´ Kashima shouts.

 _Well prince Mikoshiba really has more of a princess's aura then our princess Kashima after all._ _She is more like a prince._ The maid, Sakura, thinks as she sees that the dragon has flown so far away that all she can see is a black spot in the sky.

''Gather our soldiers!'' Princess Kashima addresses the guards. ''We are going to get prince Mikoshiba back!''

''It will take too much time to get all the soldier here and we do not know where the dragon went.'' The guard, Wakamatsu responds.

''Then I will go myself right now! We have no time to lose!'' The princes announces. ''Is there not someone who can locate the dragon?''

The maid Sakura blinks. She knows someone. This will give her a chance to see that person again! ''My princess we can ask the mage.'' She addresses the princess.

''That is a great idea! Summon mage Nozaki immediately!'' The princess orders and the guard Wakamatsu is on his way.

''Sakura!'' The maid gets startled by her name being called. ''Yes?''

''Prepare four horses. We have to leave as soon as possible!''

 _Wait I am going too? But shouldn't only the princess save the prince? No wait Mage Nozaki is probably going too so if I go too it will be my chance to spend time together with mage Nozaki. All right I'm in!_

A few moments later the mage Nozaki, the princess Kashima, the maid Sakura and the guard Wakamatsu are on their way to save prince Mikoshiba. Nozaki used a spell that would guide them towards Mikoshiba. They have been travelling for a while when they spot the large tower.

''Finally after travelling for so long we have finally arrived at the tower. I will definitely save you Mikoshiba.'' Princess Kashima promises.

''Actually we have only been travelling for a hour.'' The guard Wakamatsu responds.

''Really?'' The princess raises an eyebrow. ''It felt longer. Well I guess it is great that my country doesn't have that many towers and the closest is so close!''

''Then why did you need me if you knew that there was a tower here where the dragon would fly towards?'' The mage asked.

''Well we didn't know for sure that the dragon would go this way.'' Sakura, the maid, explains. Nozaki nods at the answer. The fellowship is almost by the tower when suddenly a person appears in their way.

''Who dares to stand in our way introduce yourself!'' The guard, Wakamatsu exclaims.

The stranger stares at them. ''Shouldn't you introduce yourselves first before asking me for my name?'' The stranger, a woman according to her voice, returns.

''You are right I'm sorry.'' The guard apologizes. ''I am Wakamatsu. This is princess Kashima, Mage Nozaki and Maid, Sakura.'' He points at the person whose name he calls. ''Who are you?''

''My parents told me not to talk to strangers.''

''But you told us to introduce ourselves!'' The guard replies.

''We are not really strangers anymore since you know our names now.'' Kashima responds.

''Hmm.'' The stranger crosses her arms. ''I guess you are right I am Seo.''

''Seo..'' The princess repeats. ''I have no idea who you are but can you move like a meter to the left because we have to get to that tower to save our friend. ''

''No can do I am getting paid to not let you guys get to the tower.'' Seo responds.

''Then I will fight you!'' Wakamatsu says. ''Princess you go on ahead!''

The princess nods and while Wakamatsu swings his sword at Seo, she, Sakura and Nozaki make their way towards the tower. The dragon is standing on the ground next to the tower. There is a witch standing next to it.

''Release my friend!'' The princess shouts towards the witch.

''You came!'' Mikoshiba shouts from the tower.

''Never!'' The witch responds as she orders the dragon to attack.

''Don't worry I've got this!'' The mage, Nozaki says as he steps in front of the Maid and princess. He prepares a spell.

''Nozaki don't the dragon will kill you!'' Sakura tries. Nozaki gives her a smile. ''This dragon cannot kill me Sakura. Main characters never die in stories like this.''

''But Nozaki-'' Before the maid can finish her sentence the dragon breath fire at them and Nozaki fires his spell but it easily gets destroyed by the fire. The princess shoves Sakura out of the way and she herself jumps out of the way while the mage Nozaki is frozen in shock, confusing and is puzzled. He gets hit by the fire and falls on the ground.

''Nozaki!'' Sakura screams as she runs towards him and holds his face in her hands.

''You will pay for this!'' The princess says as she goes after the witch.

''How..why?'' Nozaki asks.

''You are not a main character Nozaki. We are side characters of this story those do die.'' Sakura replies.

''Oh..''

''Don't worry Nozaki I am sure princess Kashima is able to defeat the witch.'' But when Sakura looks at the fight between the witch and the princess her mouth falls open. Kashima is flirting with the witch.

''C'mon beautiful, a lady like shouldn't be here all alone. Why don't you let my friend go and you and me can hang out?''

The witch is blushing.

''This is not the time for flirting!'' Mikoshiba scolds from the tower.

 _Well I guess that is the princess for you. She is a flirt after all._

''Well I guess for you I can return your friend.'' The witch says as she is still blushing.

The dragon shakes its head and takes Mikoshiba from the tower but the witch transform the dragon in a girl who is clinging on Mikoshiba.

''Mikoshiba-kun I like you please marry me!'' The dragon now transformed into a girl exclaims.

''No let me go!'' He shouts back. ''Nozaki save me! Kashima!''

But Nozaki is busy dying and Kashima is still flirting with the witch.

''Why did you even kidnap my friend?'' She asks the witch.

''Because I was jealous he spend so much time with you.'' The witch explains.

''You should just visit me I don't mind spending time with you.'' Kashima, the princess smiles and she and the witch make their way towards Nozaki and Sakura. The witch heals Nozaki´s wounds.

Mikoshiba, finally having freed himself from the girl´s grip is also running away from her towards Sakura and Nozaki.

''While all well ends well. Let's go home.'' Kashima says as she and Mikoshiba help Nozaki up. They make their way back to the castle while Mikoshiba mutters that he is never going outside again. The clingy girl walks behind them in disappointment that she got rejected. The witch is blushing while walking next to Kashima and Sakura is thinking.

''I think that we are forgetting someone.''

*Someplace else*

A defeated Wakamatsu lies on the ground. His sword being hit out of his hand.

''You won't get away with this.''

''It is my victory.'' Seo smiles. ''I am the champion I am the champion. You are a loser but I am the champion.~'' She sings her own little victory song. When she brings her attention back the guard he has fallen asleep. She pokes him with her finger.

''Hey stay awake hey.''

''Zzzzzzzzzzzz...''

* * *

 **Author's note**

This sounded funnier in my head. It was supposed to be a parody of a fairy tale like story. I hope you still like it even if it didn't come out perfect. The witch is just a crazy Kashima fan and the dragon is the girls who wanted to be Mikoshiba´s girlfriend. I am sorry this is to late but I am going to continue this. Also some scrapped ideas or lines:

Sakura sees the dragon:

 _Sakura: Maybe the dragon is here to kidnap me and them Nozaki is the knight who is going to save me!_

 _Mikoshiba gets kidnapped._

 _Sakura: Ofcourse mikorin is the heroine of this story_ _and I am just a plain maid._


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4:** _Time_

 _I do not own gekkan shoujo nozaki-kun_

* * *

Nozaki can't come up with an idea for his manga. He wants the relationship between Mamiko and Suzuki to have more progress and to have the readers heart go _doki._

He sighs as he discards another useless idea. Sakura looks up from her own work and looks at him.

''Is something wrong Nozaki?''

Nozaki sighs. ''It is nothing.''

They both continue their work. Nozaki glances at the clock. Time seems to go very slowly. It feels like he has been trying to come up with ideas for two hours now even though it has only been half an hour. He is getting bored since he cannot come up with anything good.

''Don't you feel like time moves by more slowly right now?'' Nozaki asks Sakura.

Sakura looks up from her work at Nozaki. ''Not really. When you do something you like time moves by faster.'' She says as she blushes slightly. ''But I wouldn't mind if it moved slower because then it would mean I can spend even more time with you would which I enjoy.'' She continues and then looks away embarrassed.

Nozaki's heart: _*Doki*_

Nozaki looks at her surprised by her words and he gets a warm feeling is his chest. He immediately starts to write the lines on his paper and starts working on the new chapter of lets fall in love.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Sorry that this one is shorter but because I wanted to write for the full week some chapters will be short. I hope you still enjoy them. Next chapter will also be short.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5:** _Expressions of Love._

 _I do not own gekkan shoujo nozaki-kun_

* * *

Again Nozaki is stuck. He can't come up with a new idea for the new chapter, again. It all just doesn't feel right or he has already done it. Surely he must be able to come up with something useful? Maybe this time instead of Mamiko's heart going _doki_ it should be Suzuki's heart? Yeah that would be a nice change. But then what should Mamiko do for Suzuki's heart to go _doki_? Nozaki goes brainstorming.

Sakura smiles as she walks into Nozaki's living room.

''Hello Nozaki, how are you?''

''Hi Sakura I am doing okay. How are you?''

''I am fine I just got back from visiting my grandma.'' Sakura sits down in front of the table. ''I gave her a cake. I am not that good at baking but she enjoyed it nonetheless.''

''You made it yourself?'' Nozaki raises an eyebrow.

''Yes buying it from a store just doesn't feel special enough. I guess trying hard and spending a lot of time on trying to bake a good cake for my grandmother is my way of expressing my love to her.'' Sakura explains as she looks down at her bag and reaches for it.

''That is really nice.'' Nozaki says as he looks up from his piece of paper.

''Yeah I actually baked two to also share one with my family. There was a piece left and I took it with me.'' Sakura takes the piece of cake that she put in a can out of her bag. She puts it on the table. ''I thought you might want to try it?'' She blushes and looks away but steals little glances at Nozaki's reaction. With this he must realise that she likes him. With this expression of love!

Nozaki looks surprised for a moment and then gives a small smile.

''Thank you Sakura that is very thoughtful.''

Come on Nozaki realise!

*Nozaki gets hit by a line that means he gets hit by a thought.*

''I can use this for my manga. Thank you so much Sakura you are a life saver! I didn't know what to write but this is just perfect!''

Sakura:''...''

Sakura: *Hits her head on the table.*

* * *

 **Author's note**

Chiyo doesn't know if she should be happy that he uses her as a reference for his manga or sad and disappointed that he still does not realise she likes him. By the way I am sorry that this is so late but I am going to finish the 7 days.


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6:** _Ships_

 _I do not own gekkan shoujo nozaki-kun_

* * *

Wakamatsu can't believe how Seo-senpai roped him into going with her again. This time they are going to a restaurant that Seo likes a lot. It has an all you can eat buffet. Wakamatsu wanted to prepare by reading some more shoujo manga but when he told that to Nozaki-senpai, Nozaki-senpai told him he should stop copying shoujo manga. He should try something else. So now Wakamatsu went to the store and bought some Shounen manga. Though to be honest he likes shoujo manga more. But now he is going to follow the examples of shounen manga since when he used shoujo manga it didn't really work out that well.

So what he has learned is that the most important thing a male character has is his hair. The rival has always plainer hair then the main character. So he gelled his hair up in spikes and sprayed them with a black hairspray that you can was out because most male main characters have black hair and he is too shy to do two colours or more.

He arrives just on time because he didn't want to be too late but also not too early. He is not going to overdress since last time that didn't get the right message across so now he is wearing a plain white blouse with dark blue jeans and white sneakers. Even if he is right on time there is still not a trace of Seo. After waiting for three minutes she appears. Wakamatsu's eyes widen as he looks at her. She is wearing a black blouse and a red skirt with white sneakers. She waves towards him.

''Hey! Did you wait long?''

He shakes his head. When Seo is right in front of him she frowns. ''Aah man I thought that since last time you put a lot of effort in your outfit I thought I should do that too. Well actually my brother said that. But now you are just wearing plain clothes.''

''Aah well I think it looks good on you.'' Wakamatsu says embarrassed and feeling underdressed.

Seo shrugs. ''Thanks I guess. I like your hair too, trying something new?'' She touches his hair. Wakamatsu just nods. '' Now let's go to the restaurant I am hungry!'' She takes a hold of Wakamatsu's arm and pulls him towards the restaurant. When they put food on their plate for the first time Seo fills the whole plate.

 _Is she challenging me to see who can eat the most? I won't lose! Is what Wakamatsu thinks._

He also fills his whole plate. Three full plates later his stomach hurts while Seo is still eating. After they finish and pay they walk out of the restaurant. On their way it suddenly begins to rain.

''Are you kidding me? They said it wouldn't rain.'' Seo complains.

''I don't have an umbrella with me.'' Wakamatsu says.

''Waka let's run!'' Seo says as she takes a hold of his hand and they run in search of cover. They find it under a big tree. Wakamatsu muses that he has read about this scenario before. In the shounen manga the clothes of the girl with who the main character is on a date are soaked until they are see-through. But that only happens if they were a light colour like white and Seo luckily is wearing dark colours.

''...''

 _But he is wearing white!_

He looks down at his now soaked blouse and you can see the skin through it. His cheeks turn red. Seo turns to look at him.

''What is wrong you look red are you getting sick?'' She asks as she comes closer.

''No don't look you pervert!'' Wakamatsu screams and then remembers that this is the moment he hits her and runs away but he cannot just hit somebody so he just runs away, out in the rain again. Seo follows him.

''Wait where are you going! Is this some type of game? O I bet it is tag. I will get you!'' She laughs as she slowly catches up with Wakamatsu.

''Noooo!''

In the end she catches him. He tries to hide his see through blouse.

''What is wrong Waka?'' Seo frowns as she had touched him to end the tag game.

''Don't look at my clothes!''

Seo raises an eyebrow in confusion. ''Why not?''

''Because they are soaked and see-through!''

''Well why should that matter I mean there is nothing to see what I didn't see at the beach right? After all it is al just lumps of fat?'' She says.

Wakamatsu puts his hands down. ''I guess if you say it like that.''

''But if you're really think it if a problem you can have my jacket.'' Seo says as she hands her jacket to Wakamatsu.

''Thanks that is really nice.'' Wakamatsu says touched.

''I am a very nice person after all.'' Seo says. After that they part ways because they need to go home. It doesn't rain anymore. Wakamatsu eyes the jacked with a soft look on his face. But he realises one problem: The jacket is too small for him.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Sorry for the long wait. I know that the manga uses shoujo tropes but what if they used shounen tropes?

Also Merry Christmas!

* * *

 **Extra:**

While at Basketball practise Seo is helping out again.

 _What Wakamatsu has learned from shounen manga:_ no matter how strong the opponent is if you just scream loud enough you will win.

Wakamatsu: ''Alright here goes nothing.''

''AAAH!'' Wakamatsu goes in to try to take the ball from Seo

''HAHAHA!'' But he gets hit out of the field by her running.'

''Óh no someone help Wakamatsu!''

Wakamatsu: ''I guess Seo-senpai was louder.''


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 7:** _Manga-Only/Manga Characters: all of the siblings!_

 _I do not own monthly girls's nozaki-kun_

* * *

Today Nozaki's sister and brother decided to visit their older brother. Since their parents wouldn't let Yumeko go alone Mayu had to tag along with her. Yumeko wanted to eat at a cafe and so their brother said they could go to a cafe he frequents often. It is said that a couple visits the place often but sadly Nozaki has never seen them. He could have used them as a reference. When they arrive their brother is already sitting at a table. They walk to him. Nozaki told them that he was actually visiting with a friend at the cafe. Yumeko was interested in meeting his brother's friend. He hopes they are a good friend. A girl with very big ribbons is sitting next to their brother. Mayu and Yumeko sit down after they greet their brother and friend. Kashima comes to take their orders. She is working to fill in for someone who is sick.

''So how are you, Nii-san?'' Yumeko asks.

''I am fine, just a little bit tired because of work. How are you?''

''I am fine. Me and my friend at school made a cake but we forgot to butter the cake pan so it wouldn't come out and then we tried again. It didn't taste as good as yours always tastes.'' Yumeko says excited. Nozaki then focuses his attention on his brother who just nods. Yumeko is just about to ask her brother's friend a question when they are interrupted by a cute looking girl. She walks towards their table. She looks like the shy type and is a bishojo. Yumeko thinks as she takes a sip from her orange juice.

''Yumeno-sensei.'' The girls says while she looks at Nozaki.

Yumeko: _I know that name._

''I am so sorry for mistaken you as a teacher and groundkeeper.'' The girls bows. Nozaki holds his hands up in a stop gesture. ''It is fine, really. You don't need to worry.''

''Why do still call him sensei even if you know he is not a teacher?'' Sakura asks.

''He is still a sensei even if he is not a teacher. I really liked the last chapter.'' The girl chats excitedly with Nozaki.

Yumeko: _Sensei? Teacher? What is this girl talking about? Don't tell me she believes brother's stories?_

''I guess that makes sense.'' Sakura replies.

Yumeko: _It does?_

''Onee-chan!'' A voice suddenly sounds and a boy comes walking towards Sakura.

''Towa what are you doing here?'' Sakura asks her little brother.

''I heard you went out with Nozaki. I wanted to see what you were up to.'' _And figure out if he really is a model._

''Everyone this is my little brother, Towa.'' Sakura introduces her brother. ''Those two are Nozaki's siblings.''

Nozaki: _Wait wasn't that the boy who took those pictures of me? He was Sakura's brother. I already thought that face when I gave him sweets looked familiar. Wait why did Sakura's brother wanted my pictures, don't tell me he thinks I want to steal his sister from him!_

''Nice to meet you.'' Towa faces Nozaki's siblings and Kashima Rei.

''Nice to meet you.'' Kashima Rei and Yumeko say. Mayu nods again.

He then faces Nozaki.

Nozaki: _I have to make sure he doesn't worry that I am trying to date his sister and take her from him._

''Me and your sister are really good friends.'' He says.

Sakura's brother raises his eyebrows and glances at his sister who looks down.

''Sure...'' He replies while smiling.

Nozaki: _Why do you look down Sakura?_

''Who is that?'' Sakura's brother asks as he looks at Kashima Rei.

''I am Yumeno's sensei's fan!''

''You are a fan too?'' Towa asks.

Towa: _So he is a model after all?_

''You too?''

''No my sister.''

''A fan of who?'' Yumeko says.

''Your brother off course.'' Towa replies.

''My brother?'' Yumeko repeats as she looks confused.

''Yeah he is a model right?''

''A model?'' Now Kashima Rei looks confused.'' No he is a manga artist.''

'' A Manga artist?'' Towa and Yumeko repeat at the same time.

''Rei!'' A voice suddenly calls out and the girl turns her attention from Towa towards the model Towa has seen before.

''Onee-chan.''

''I am done with working lets go.''

She waves goodbye to Ryosuke, Sakura and Nozaki and then leaves with Rei. Rei waves them goodbye too.

''You are not a model?'' Towa asks Nozaki.

''No?''

''Why would you think that?'' Sakura asks.

''You said he was cool and that you were his fan.'' Her brother argues.

''I am he is a great manga artist.'' Sakura responds.

Towa: _So he is not a model._

Towa: * Thinks about how he acted when he looked for him.*

Towa: *Gets red from embarrassment*

''I forgot something I need to do goodbye!''

''Your brother is kind of weird.'' Nozaki comments.

Yumeko: ''You really are a manga artist?''

* * *

 **Author's note**

Hi! I wanted to include all my favourite manga only characters so it got kind of out of hand. I am sorry if they seem ooc but some characters had only one chapter I also didn't really know how to put Ryosuke Seo in.

I have had this chapter for almost two years on my computer but forgot about it! I decided to upload it anyways.

* * *

Extra

Nozaki: ''So what did you think of Sakura?''

Yumeko: ''She has very nice ribbons.''

Nozaki: ''That is what sticks?!''

*later*

Sakura looks at Nozaki. ''What did your sister think of me? _'' I hope she doesn't dislike me. That would be another obstacle to win Nozaki's heart._

Nozaki: ''She liked your ribbons.''

Sakura: _Why is it always the ribbons!_

* * *

Deleted scene:

*Hori-senpai walks into the cafe and Kashima bows down and kisses his hand and he slaps her*

Rei: _Onee-chan is being bullied._

*Looks right*

*Looks left*

Where is her crush to save her?

Or

Rei: _That boy is bullying my one-sama. He must be in love with her!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonus:** _Free Day: trope_

 _I do not own monthly girl's nozaki-kun_

* * *

The boys where in Nozaki's apartment changing their clothes. They had gotten wet because of the rain. Today they would plan their trip to an amusement park. The boys arrived earlier then the girls at Nozaki's apartment. Nozaki wanted to go to the amusement park for references, Hori wanted to go to take pictures for the backgrounds, Sakura wanted to tag along to spend time with Nozaki, Mikoshiba didn't want to be left out so said that he would join them, it sounded fun to Kashima and Seo so they invited themselves over to go with them and Seo demanded that Wakamatsu should go to.

While the boys are in the middle of changing out of their wet clothes into some of Nozaki they hear the door opening as the girls step inside and lock eyes with them.

Mikoshiba looks like a deer in headlights before turning as red as an tomato, pointing at them, but then decides to hide behind Nozaki.

Nozaki blinks at them but then screams in a monotone voice: ''Don't look at me you pervert.'' He puts his arms in front of his chest to cover it but then seems to think it over and tries to throw his shirt in the faces of one of the girls. Sadly it lands in between them.

Kashima smiles brightly as she looks at Hori who had only changed into one of Nozaki's shirts and not yet the pants. ''You look so cute in that dress!''

Hori walks towards Kashima and hits her on the head. ''Knock before you walk into a room and it is a shirt not a dress!''

Wakamatsu just like Mikoshiba gets embarrassed but before he can put Nozaki's dry shirt on Seo has made her way towards them and takes it from him. ''What kind of game are you playing?''

''We are not give that back!''

Seo laughs and Wakamatsu runs after her to get it back.

Sakura is drooling and when nobody looks takes the shirt that Nozaki threw and puts it in her bag.

* * *

 **Author's note**

I know very short. Normally it is the guys walking in on the girls. I actually had another idea for this one in mind but I decided I will upload that one as a separate story. I only do not know when because I still have to write it. But this chapter concludes this fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the long wait. I really do still like this manga. It is one of my favourites next to Wotakoi, My next life as a villainess and Yona of the dawn.


End file.
